


You got to taste like candy

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (kind of bc they do fuck but we don't see it), (really light but they're here), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Food, Non-Explicit Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Sexual Tension, william is creepy but the whole thing is treated in a lighthearted way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Eva winks at her again when she’s leaving, and this time it’s in front of everybody and they all noticed, even the dude, who looks at her with an air of a betrayed king. Noora could feel bad for him in a parallel universe, but in this one she’s too fed up with straight dudes’ shit. And she’s a lesbian. She owes straight boys literally nothing. She raises her chin in his direction and smirks.[Or,WilliamDude forces Noora to go on a date. It doesn't go as he expects.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!! This is a cliché thing but I like cliché things when there's two women (or three women tbh), and I like Eva and Noora so like. Ay.
> 
> If you're triggered by mentions of eating disorders or creepy behaviour, shoot me a message and I'll tell you what's in here more specifically! But everything is really lighthearted bc I needed something just funny and fluffy. And well. Here I am. I love my gaybies (gay babies) <3
> 
> **Thank you so so much** to [theskamgirlsmatter](https://theskamgirlsmatter.tumblr.com/) because basically Agát is all her doing. Go talk to her about this amazing half-sami girl who's a proud Tronder and can beat everyone at alcoholic games. Also thank to her for the place where they go. It's a real place and it's fairly pretentious, you can find their website [here](http://delicatessen.no/en/majorstuen/).
> 
> Also about this verse: Eva never transferred from Bergen to Oslo, arriving to go to UiO, so consequently there's no girl gang (I know I'm sorry!), Sana is a great friend of Jonas because politics, and she's bff with Chris. Vilde is still friends with Ingrid and Sara, and a Proud LesbianTM tbh.

_**Onsdag, 17:11** _

_M_ _essage from +4732057960077: I was thinking_

_Message from +4732057960077: we could go somewhere maybe_

_Message from +4732057960077: a get-together_

_Message from +4732057960077: what do you say to that?_

“He’s definitely asking for a date.” Isak is looking at Noora’s phone over her shoulder, a vaguely disgusted expression. “How did he even manage to get your number anyway?”

Noora sighs. “I don’t even know. We met each other at the kafé, and next thing I know he starts messaging me.” Without even telling her who he was; if it wasn’t for Isak, Noora would have been still confusing about the sender of those messages.

“It’s definitely not his M.O., though. I remember it from high school.” Isak looks confused, and Noora just shrugs.

“I mean, I knew his fame in high school, Christ if I knew it, but maybe he changed his approach.” She refuses to indulge Isak in his Criminal Minds obsession. “I don’t really care anyway. I just want to be left alone.”

“That’s not a concept most straight boys understand, though,” says Isak, and tosses one joypad to Noora. She fumbles a bit to catch it, not wanting to let go of her phone.

“You have straight friends, Isak.”

“Yes, and to convince Mags to stop hitting on Vilde Lien after she came out was fucking difficult, trust me.” Noora remembers that clearly, because Vilde Lien came out right after she did, and looking at Magnus still trying to hit on her was starting to feel like the Spanish water torture.

“Please don’t remember me. I beg you.” Noora elbows Isak and puts her phone down. “Are you ready to be destroyed?”

Isak snorts. He’s a master at Tekken, but he humours her.

 

**Torsdag, 19:15**

_Message from +4732057960077: what is a good day for you?_

_Message from +4732057960077: we could do something nice for once_

“Dude, I don’t even know you,” mutters Noora. “’For once’ my ass.”

“Still the stalker?” Linn is in one of her good days; she’s roasting carrots and squash because her girlfriend is coming for dinner, and she wanted to cook. Agát is a cool person; Noora likes her. Linn is the last person she would have imagined getting a girlfriend, but they’ve been together close to five years now, and still going strong.

“Still him. Christ, I don’t know what I did to make him think—”

“You did nothing. It’s men who suck hairy balls.” Linn is not even looking at her, but she’s smirking.

“I want to come in defence of hairy balls.” Eskild is standing on the threshold, eyebrows raised. “You have to floss a bit afterwards but they’re lovely.”

Noora makes a face. “I really did not need to know that.”

“Come on, what’s a bit of ball-loving?”

“Dude. No.” Isak passes Eskild, opens the fridge and takes out a can of beer. “I swear you have literally no shame.”

Eskild steals Isak’s can. “Yum. Hairy balls.” He takes a sip, seemingly satisfied with himself.

“I hate you, Eskild. Please remind me why I still live here,” says Linn with an air of resignation.

“Because you hate Trondheim and Agát wouldn’t move out even if it was the most radioactive place on Earth.”

Linn snorts. “Touché. But I’m putting gravel in your bed next time you say something like this.”

_**Lørdag, 21:41** _

_Message from +4732057960077: okay, I’m taking matter into my own hands_

_Message from +4732057960077: Friday?_

_Message from +4732057960077: I’ll be at your house at 19 sharp_

_Message from +4732057960077: be prepared_

“What the fuck, why the fuck does he even know where I live, Jesus Christ.”

Isak looks sheepish for a moment. “I’m not sure, maybe Chris? Chris definitely knows where I live, and he knows we’re flatmates.”

Noora tries not to smirk. They still lived downstairs in that three-bedroom flat when Isak had that brief thing with Chris, and he thought he was being sneaky, but he was sleeping in the living room, and Noora saw everything . She still needs brain bleach for that scene.

At least they changed flat and she didn’t have to avoid that spot on the couch anymore. Poor new tenants, though.

“What the fuck do I do now? If he’ll be here waiting for me? Fucking creepy.”

Isak purses his lips, lost in his thoughts. “I can come with you? I’ll bring Even with me. I’m sure Eskild and the guys would be happy to help too. And,” he hesitates a bit. “I can call Chris too, if you want.”

Uh. “Only if you’re comfortable doing that.”

Isak shrugs. “I mean, it’s not that we’re not speaking. We speaks and are on a greeting basis, I can always try, but I’m not sure he would accept. Being, you know, his high school best friend and all that.”

“Thank you; you know you don’t have to do it.” Noora takes out her lighter and a five-gram piece. “Fancy some hash? It’s homemade.”

“I swear to god I shouldn’t have let you actually be friend with Jonas,” says Isak, but he’s smiling. Noora grins and starts melting.

 

**Tirsdag, 20:08**

_Message from Jonas: so we’re apparently crashing your date on Friday_

_Message from Jonas: I’m ready to talk about the mare nostrum situation_

_Message from Jonas: if the need arises_

Noora wouldn’t have expected to be friends with Jonas at all. When she met him through Isak, he was a cool hipster boy, and he called her a radical chic in her face. They had a very strongly hushed argument in the corridor, while Isak was playing x-box, and didn’t speak with each other for some months.

Fast forward to their third year, they bonded over being both _gå-russ_ , and now Jonas is a precious counterpart when Noora needs to talk about politics.

“I’m sorry about Friday,” she says to Even, and Even smiles.

“I don’t mind it. I’m sure it will be fun.”

“You have a warped concept of _fun_ , Even.”

Even closes his eyes and smiles. “I mean, I’m sure you’ll find it fun too, if you think of it like _messing up with the straight pissbaby_.” He puts one hand on the back of her neck and starts massaging slowly; Noora almost purrs, and sometimes she’s quite jealous of the fact that Isak gets his personal masseur to treat him every night.

“If you put it like that, I can understand. Almost.” Even snorts and caresses her hair. It’s almost like getting a proper, paid-for massage.

“It will go well, and he’ll get the hint. If not for you, it will be because we’ll be sure to be as obnoxiously cockblocking as possible.”

Noora laughs. “Okay, my future is in your hands.”

 

**Torsdag, 09:33**

_Message from +4732057960077: tomorrow’s the day!_

_Message from +4732057960077: :)_

_Message from +4732057960077: we’re going to Delicatessen so dress up a bit! ;)_

“Can he be less gross though, at least.” Agát makes a disgusted face when Noora reads the messages aloud for her. “Why are straight dudes like this.”

Noora gives her two cups of tea: one for her, one for Linn who’s still sleeping; she’s got class at 11, and she really hates to be late. “I don’t know. I hate them.”

“Thanks, babe.” Agát takes the cups and closes her eyes taking a sip. “Is there any chance you already made breakfast or do I do it?”

Noora shakes her head. “Sorry, I could only eat some light toast today, I’m not feeling that well.”

Agát purses her lips and doesn’t push further. Noora is doing good these days, but sometimes she needs to eat less, and to slow down, or she will panic thinking about everything she puts in her mouth.

It’s good, though. It’s just that she has her rituals, and her friends know it. She’s good, and if she survived hospitalisation at 14, she can survive rituals at 21.

She puts her tea in her travel cup, kisses Agát on the cheek and ruffles Isak’s hair going out. Isak just looks at her blearily and with a grumpy face, and she blows a kiss to him. “Take your coffee, you look horrible.”

“Good morning to you too,” mutters Isak, and Noora snorts. She shouldn’t be that terrible to him, since mornings are bad for everybody, but she can’t help herself. Also, he’ll surely get her back for it.

 

**Fredag, 19:01**

_Message from +4732057960077: I’m outside of your building!_

_Message from +4732057960077: I’m waiting ;)_

“Does someone have the phone ready to record his reaction? Because if not, it will be a fucking pity,” mutters Mahdi, and Noora chuckles despite herself.

“We can trust Mr. _I’m a great director_ Bech Næsheim,” she says, and then takes a deep breath. It will go well. There are other people with her, and they’re ready to fight. He’ll be outnumbered, and it will go well.

Dude’s face is indeed something she hopes Even recorder, because it’s fucking beautiful. He’s literally gaping, mouth moving slowly as if trying to say something, but doesn’t find the words. Eskild and Chris couldn’t come in the end, but Noora guesses that five dudes are enough to make him reconsider.

“Hi! I hope you don’t mind my friends, they wanted to come to the get-together.” Noora plasters a put-on smile and blinks rapidly for good effect. “It’s only tapas, after all.”

“I—” he seems speechless. “I reserved for two,” he says in the end, and Noora smiles even bigger.

“Oh, but I’m sure they can accommodate us, come on, off we go.”

“I don’t have enough space in my car.” He looks vaguely disgusted now.

“Lucky us that I have a car, then,” intervenes Even, and Noora is sure he just winked. He got his parents to lend him their car, and he spent the afternoon proudly showing it off to anyone who was near him. Agát was about to kill him. “Is it the Delicatessen in Majorstuen?”

The stalker grits his teeth and nods slightly. “How nice will it be to be all together, that’s for sure.”

“Of course,” chirps Noora. “It will be an amazing evening!”

Jonas and Mahdi follow suit to be in the same car at her. Noora can’t stop smirking.

 

**Fredag, 19:15**

_Message from Isak: everything okay?_

_Message from Isak: is Jonas talking about social issues to confuse him?_

“… And this is why I think that actually Asma Abdol-Hamid is one of the greatest promises of our times.” Jonas has been talking non-stop since they started going. Noora loves him and his speaking skills. She knows his opinions about Asma Abdol-Hamid come from an old schoolmate, Sana Bakkoush. Noora only knows her tangentially, but Jonas is literally always talking about how cool her and her best friend Chris are, and about how Noora has to meet them.

“That’s absolutely great, dude. But what about addressing the challenges that she has to face as a socialist Muslima living in Denmark?” Mahdi’s shoulders are shaking with laughter, but his voice is absolutely serious when he speaks.

Noora looks at the stalker, and sees his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. He surely knows they’re shitting him, and he can’t do anything. Amazing.

 

**Fredag, 19:33**

_Message from Agát: did u try to kill him yet?_

_Message from Agát: if not, I’m sorry_

_Message from Agát: if yes, I’m buying bløtkake to celebrate_

The place is really pretentious, and Noora prefers the one in Grünerløkka despite herself, because hipster beats pretentious any day. But at least they didn’t say anything about them being seven and not two as per reservation. Thank god, Noora wouldn’t have been able to spend an evening alone with dude. Instead they’re all seated at the same table, and dude is in front of her, but she’s between Jonas and Isak, who’s also being really obnoxious with Even, so the evening might really turn out more than bearable.

“What can I bring you?” Noora raises her gaze, and the waitress is… wow. She’s got flowy red hair and a strong Bergen accent and wow, Noora might really be in love.

“Do you come with the menu too?” And if someone else said that, Noora would have already yelling at hem, but it’s Magnus, and Magnus is… Magnus. She just shakes her head, and smiles slightly when Mahdi slaps him on the back of his neck.

“Dude, be nice with the lady! You don’t treat women this way.” Magnus honest to god _winks_ to the waitress. Honest to god. And Jonas seems to be making cow eyes at her too. It’s almost fun.

“I’ll take the _albondigas_ and the cheeseplate, with the _kumato_ , thank you.” The waitress smiles gratefully at Noora, and she can’t help but blush a bit. It’s been a long time since she liked someone this much, and she doesn’t necessarily like hooking up in clubs—more power for people who do, but she usually prefers not to. Too much alcohol around her, and she ends up bringing people home and tucking them into bed because they’re usually drunk out of their mind, which is… definitely not what Noora wants from a hook-up.

“Are you doing cow eyes at her too?” Isak is whispering in her hear but it feels like he’s screaming. Noora just shrugs.

“I can’t help that she’s so cute,” she whispers back.

 

**Fredag, 19:48**

_Message from Linn: Agát literally bought the bløtkake_

_Message from Linn: and she refuses to let me have a bite_

_Message from Linn: dude this is ur fault_

_Message from Linn: pls tell her I can have a bite????_

The meatballs are heavenly, and she’s sharing the cheeseplate with Jonas just because she’s still in that place where she needs to eat really slow or it will end badly and she will end up panicky she prefers to savours everything, and she knows Isak will sweep up and eat everything she leaves in her plate, without asking anything.

“So, Noora, what do you do?” Dude looks like he’s regretting all his life choices, smiling tightly and not even looking at his food.

“I’m doing a master in political journalism.” Noora feels almost elated; she’s actually having fun and the waitress is too cute to be sad.

“Oooh, dude, you didn’t tell me that!” Jonas feigns surprise and puts a hand on his chest. “I am doing international relations! It’s like we are soulmates, honestly!”

Mahdi almost chokes on his empanada, and Noora bites the inside of her cheek hard, so she won’t laugh.

“Yes. I was saying. Journalism is an interesting subject. I am a real estate agent, and I work—”

“Real estate, really?” Even has his chin daintily put on his fingers, and is looking interested. “That must be such an interesting job! It stimulates your creativity for sure!”

Dude looks like he just swallowed a whole lemon. He looks at Even, opens his mouth, then closes it and takes a deep breath. He opens it again. “As a matter of fact, yes. You have to get creative to do marketing.”

Even snorts. “Absolutely,” he says, nodding. “Tell me more.”

Noora slips away. She really wants to smoke some, but she’ll wait till she gets home; she’s not 16 anymore, she can wait a couple hours at most.

“I hope you’re having fun.” The red-haired waitress is looking at her with a slight smile, and up close her lips are so full and her eyes so big, and Noora almost swoons.

Her nametag says _Eva_ , and she’s definitely looking at her nametag and not at Eva’s breasts. Scout’s honour. “I—yeah, we’re definitely having fun, and the food is amazing, thank you.”

Eva smiles big. “I meant you like _you_. Those people seems a bit… much.” She gestures towards the table, and Noora blushes a bit.

“Oh, right. Err, they’re my friends and they’re saving me from a terrible date, so I mean. I’m sorry if they were terrible to you.”

“Not the worst I’ve heard, but thank you so much.” Eva squeezes her arm, her eyes wandering down where Noora’s blouse is see-through and there’s her lacy bra underneath. Noora might be flushed red right now.

“Don’t worry. Straight boys are a handful, unfortunately.”

Eva chuckles, winks at her, and turns away to go serve a table. Noora walks to the bathroom in a daze.

 

**Fredag, 20:00**

_Message from Agát: are you sure you don’t want us to wait to eat the cake?_

_Message from Agát: I know Linn says she can’t wait but I swear we totally can_

_Message from Agát: I can distract Linn_

_Message from Agát: iykwim.jpg_

“The food was so good, lady!” Magnus is maybe talking a bit too loud, and Noora puts her hand in front of her mouth to laugh discreetly.

Eva smiles politely. “Thank you. I’ll tell the cook.”

“And the service is amazing, isn’t it?” Magnus looks around, and Jonas and Mahdi both nod resolutely. Noora just looks at Eva, smiling at her in complicity.

Eva smiles back at her, and this time it feels more real. “Thank you again,” she says, but she keeps her eyes on Noora.

Noora’s mouth feels arid all of a sudden.

Eva winks at her again when she’s leaving, and this time it’s in front of everybody and they all noticed, even the dude, who looks at her with an air of a betrayed king. Noora could feel bad for him in a parallel universe, but in this one she’s too fed up with straight dudes’ shit. And she’s a lesbian. She owes straight boys literally nothing. She raises her chin in his direction and smirks. “She’s cute,” she says, and dude purses his lips.

“Not as cute as you,” he tells her, but it sounds fake, just for the sake of it; he must be really pissed off. Good.

“Well, not as cute as Isak, either, but I haven’t seen Even saying anything.”

Isak snorts, and a bit of his drink goes through his nose. It’s not a cute thing to see, but love is blind and all that; Even’s cow eyes are still all for his boyfriend.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for reminding me.” Dude stops looking at her, and takes the last bites of whatever there’s left in his plate. “I hope you don’t expect I pay after this disaster of a night.”

Noora snorts. “Honestly? Do whatever you want to do. I just hope you learn not to harass people into going on a date with you next time.”

Mahdi whoops loudly, and they all laugh in dude’s face. Good fucking riddance.

 

**Fredag, 20:17**

_I’m glad that dude left the table, you were much happier after he did. I finish my shift at 22 ;)_

The note is signed with a number and a heart. Noora smiles big, and elbows Jonas lightly. “Oh, come on. I’m sure you and your magic tongue will soon find a girl. Let me have this.”

Jonas still pouts a bit, but he looks cocky. “My magic tongue, alright,” he says, and Noora laughs.

“Not as magic as mine,” she murmurs, and winks at him.

“There are things I _really don’t want to know_ about my flatmates, and this is one of them.” Isak has his eyes closed and his head raised. “I already have to listen to their stories, I don’t want to know yours too.”

“Well,” says Noora smugly. “If we’re lucky I can broadcast my stories for you tonight. I hope you have earplugs.”

Isak groans. “Why the fuck do I still live with you, honestly. See if next time I help you with straight dudes.”

“But have you seen how he left? He literally threw money on the table, I thought this happened only in movies.” Mahdi snorts and just like that the topic has shifted.

Noora gives Isak a side hug, and they take their time to walk towards Even’s car. “Thank you,” she whispers to him. “It would have been a terrible evening without your idea.”

“You’d still have flirted with the waitress, though. So maybe not that terrible,” Isak whispers back.

Noora chuckles, and watches the others bickering. “True,” she says. “But I still had a lot of fun thanks to you all. Eva or not Eva.”

“Ooh, so her name is Eva?”

“You’ll hear me scream it sooner or later, don’t worry. You won’t forget it.”

Isak makes a disgusted sound. “Once upon a time you were a private person!”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

 

**Fredag, 22:38**

_Message from Agát: traitor_

_Message from Agát: I forgive you only because you might get laid tonight_

_Message from Agát: but the cake :((((_

_Message from Agát: i’ll force u to tell me everything as soon as ur alone_

_Message from Agát: ur advised_

“I didn’t think I would have seen you again so soon,” says Eva, and she’s smiling big. Noora shrugs.

“You told me when your shift ended, and well. You’re the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen. Carpe diem , and all that.” She winks at Eva, and Eva bites her lip, blushing a bit.

“No time like the present,” she says, her eyes on Noora’s lips.

“Also no pain no gain, or something like that.” Noora can’t stop watching Eva’s full lips, the way she bites them and they look even plumper and pinker, and well, Noora has always been a biter, and she wishes she could be the one doing the biting, because it’s really a pity if such a gorgeous girl doesn’t have anyone to do the biting for her and she has to do it alone.

“Something like that,” repeats Eva, and nods slightly.

“Yeah.” Noora doesn’t even know to what she’s agreeing, but Eva smirks, and gets closer every seconds. Noora definitely likes this development.

It’s been a while since Noora experimented the joy of feeling a teenager again and kissing someone pressed against a wall because she was at a party or something like that. But god, does she like it. She throws herself in the kiss and loses herself in Eva’s lips, biting them lightly and listening to the gasp Eva gives her in return.

Eva’s hair are silky, and Eva moans when Noora pulls it, and Eva moans when Noora bites her neck, and Eva pushes all her body against Noora’s when Noora squeezes her waist. “Do you live alone?” she asks, voice breaking a bit.

Noora licks her lower lip. Eva’s eyes follow the path avidly. “My flatmates won’t mind.”

 

**Lørdag, 10:44**

_Message from Eksild: can you PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BE MORE SILENT_

_Message from Eksild: I had to listen to linn and _Agá_ _t already__

_Message from Eksild: herregud, noora_

_Message from Eksild: I’M SORRY I’LL BE MORE SILENT WHEN I GET LAID_

_Message from Eksild: BUT CAN YOU PLEASE TONE IT DOWN NOW_

“Oops,” says Eva, but doesn’t look sorry at all. Noora snorts.

“Let’s face it. He’s lucky we didn’t read these yesterday night or we would have done worse.”

Eva’s hand finds her way between Noora’s legs, and Noora arches her back, letting go of her phone. Eva is smirking. “Definitely worse. Up for it?”

“For doing definitely worse?” Noora’s voice is airy, and it breaks when Eva starts sucking on her nipple.

Eva leaves a wet trail that goes from her nipple to her hear. “Absolutely,” she whispers, and Noora shivers and squeezes Eva’s ass.

“I want to eat you out,” she says, and Eva grins.

“Be my guest, please.”

 

**Lørdag, 11:05**

_Message from Eksild: NOORA HERREGUD NOT AGAIN_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it consider leaving a kudo or commenting, that keeps me going! Or come to find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
